Mirror
by ButtonsMagoo
Summary: Mirror Mirror on the wall, who is the most perfect of them all? Vince doesn't seem to think he's perfect at all. Eventual Howince. Fluff-ish. :S Be kind! I'm a first time fluffer! Oneshot


Hey It's me again

**Hey It's me again! This time bringing you a little one-shot!**

**This is my first attempt at fluff even though it's angst at the beginning, it will change, I promise!**

**Disclaimer – I don't own the Boosh, those gorgeous men Julian and Noel do!! So don't sue me!!**

**And the song Mirror belongs to Barlow girl! Great band, great song you should check it out!! **

**Ohh and thanks to SparkieSteph who gave me some pointers seeing as I'm a first time 'fluffer' thanks: D**

_Mirror, Mirror on the wall, Have I got it?  
'Cause Mirror you've always told me who I am,  
I'm finding it's not easy to be perfect.  
So sorry you won't define me,  
sorry you don't own me._

Vince sat cross legged on his baby blue carpet; his mirror propped up against the wall.

He'd been sat there for hours just staring at his reflection, tears running down his face.

Why wasn't he perfect? If only he was then maybe, just maybe he'd have a chance.

He choked back sobs, his eyes were sore and eyeliner and mascara had ran down his face, the falsely acclaimed 'waterproof' hadn't worked making it boring painters pallet of black and white, he was so pale. He wiped away the tears, on examining his face more closely he saw it a minute spot resting on his forehead, he knew it wouldn't be seen through his fringe but all the same it made him angry, he cried more. Trying to put the spot out of his mind he studied his hair, the ends split due to so much straightening, the height deflated and his roots were slightly brown. He tugged at a tuft of layers on the top of his scalp, small strands coming off in between his fingers; he separated them and watched the black strands drift to the floor. He turned his attention back the mirror and stared into it, at the person looking back at him and gritted his teeth. He pulled his sleeve over his hand wiped at his eyes, smudging the black lines left and right. He then balled up his fists and lunged for the mirror, the glass shattered.

_Who are you to tell me,  
That I'm less than what I should be?  
Who are you? Who are you?  
I don't need to listen,  
To the list of things I should do,  
I won't try, I won't try._

Vince screamed, pain surged up his arm and blood tickled down it, it hurt so much but it felt good, he picked up what was remaining off the mirror and hurled it across the bedroom, scattering shards of glass everywhere.

"You don't define me!" He screamed as the mirror lay scattered about the bedroom, Vince walked across towards the largest segment, not caring that glass was penetrating into the soles of his feet. He crouched down, not picking the piece up; just looking down at what he could see of his refection, his eyes, empty pools of blue, he shuddered and stood back up, there was a knock at the door followed by a calm yet concerned northern accent, Vince waited for a moment hoping that he would go away and leave Vince alone, but he knocked again, Vince couldn't ignore it so he walked across the room the glass crunching under his feet and a red stain being inked across the blue carpet. He opened the door, allowing his friend in, Howard stopped in his tracks, he looked at his friend; arm streaked with blood his eyes smeared and puffy.

"Vince, what?" Howard said, the sight made him want to cry, but he stayed strong, he stayed strong for Vince who was at his weakest point.

"Why me?" He muttered, new tears forming in his eyes.

"What?" Howard asked, he was completely confused at his friend, usually flamboyant and cheery.

"Why do I have to be who I am, why do I have to be so imperfect?"

"Vince? Where's this coming from? You're not imperfect? What made think like this? C'mon little man." Howard said wrapping an arm around Vince and steering him to the bed where they sat.

"I'm trying to impress," Vince began but was cut of by a sudden surge of sobs.

"Who? Vince! Is this about a girl!?" Howard said, he was shocked all this over a girl he'd probably only be with for a week.

"No," Vince mumbled into his lap, he lifted his head and looked at Howard.

"You, I'm trying to impress you!" Vince said, his Voice wobbly and choked up.

Howard smiled. And it was just then when Vince realized.

_Mirror I am seeing a new reflection,  
I'm looking into the eyes of He who made me.  
And to Him I have beauty beyond compare,  
I know He defines me._

Vince gazed into his newly found mirror the one that showed all his perfections, in those eyes he was perfect even if he looked an utter state in reality.

"You are stunning Vince, you always have been!" Howard said smiling, he was surprised that all this commotion was over him, he leant forward and pulled Vince into a tight embrace, Vince sobbed more shaking in Howard's grip.

"Eh, c'mon?" Howard whispered, he rocked Vince backwards and forwards, stopping him and planting a kiss on his wet and quivering lips, Vince smiled.

"There's that show winning smile I've missed, come on lets get you cleaned up, good thing we've got enough bandages for you mister!" Howard shouted in a mock mother tone, Vince giggled nervously.

"Sorry Howard, I suppose I got a bit carried away." Vince said quietly.

"A bit? What are we going to do with you eh? You know what? I think we should watch a movie together cheer you up a bit yeah?" Howard asked, rubbing antiseptic ointment onto Vince's arms making him wince.

"I'd like that, I'd like that a lot." Vince said smiling; he'd got what he wanted Howard all to himself.

"I love you Howard."

"I love you too little man." And with that Howard abandoned the bandages and kissed Vince, who returned the gesture.

**I hope the fluff doesn't come across as rushed, but I wasn't sure how to write it /**

**Reviews are most welcome!:D…. Just press go… down there…. Yeah :D Good cursor.**


End file.
